Twisted III
by YouthAndSkillV.AgeAndTreachery
Summary: Swords, Carthak and a little Princess named Gabby... need we say more? Genres and ratings subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

We're BAAAAACK. Mwahahaha. Ok so you might have been wondering whats been up with us... we haven't posted in a while but here is a the first chapter in the third part of our twisted series! So we would like to first dedicate this chapter to all our readers and we would like to let you know that we are posting this in honnor of the 4th of July and if you're in Canada happy late Canada Day! Woot woot. And With out further adu... Twisted III!! Random applause

* * *

Jon downed his third glass of wine.

"Jon you're going to make your self drunk. And if you are expecting one of my hangover remedies, you have another thing coming"

"Maybe I'll be able to convince the conservatives I'm sick so they'll leave me alone about Gaby. Plus there is always Duke Baird."

"I'm sorry about this whole mess I never thought that this whole thing would cause this much trouble."

"It's not your fault dear"

"You are not blaming this on Gaby"

"No, I'm not. I'm blaming it on Roger"

"Dear as much as I would love to join you in that opinion you do realize that Gaby is _my _daughter. She gets wanting to be a knight from me"

"Yes, but if Roger hadn't convinced the conservatives, this wouldn't be happening" Jon poured himself another glass of wine and emptied the glass in three gulps

"That's it" Alanna said, grabbing the wine bottle "I'm cutting you off"

"Alanna give me the bottle."

"No"

"Give it to me"

"I'll get Baird to side with me"

"Fine… let's go to bed."

The next morning

"Ahhh… my head … Lanna"

"I told you I wasn't giving you a remedy…you get to suffer through this hangover"

"But I have a council meeting this morning isn't that bad enough?"

"I warned you, you didn't listen"

Just then, the bedroom door swung open "Hi mom! Hi dad!"

Jon winced "Gaby, don't yell"

"I didn't yell" Gaby said, she looked at Alanna, who mimed drinking

"Dad, how many glasses of wine did you drink"

"One or two"

"Four" Alanna said

"DAD!"

"Gabriella Aria I told you not to yell!"

"I'm telling Baird" Gaby said

"Fine maybe he'll give me a cure."

"BAIRD!"

"Gabriella!"

Duke Baird walked in "Yes, your highness?"

"Daddy is drunk"

"Don't give him anything Baird. I warned him last night he'd have to deal with it if he got drunk"

"Did she?" Baird asked

"I'm too drunk to remember"

"Do you have any important meetings this morning?"

"A council meeting"

"What about after lunch?"

"A meeting with some ambassador."

"I'll give you something then."

"But I need something now."

"Jon, stop whining and get to your meeting" Alanna said

"Fine I'm going."

Outside

"Gaby, didn't Dad tell you to ride side-saddle, just to keep the conservatives happy?"

"I won't be riding side-saddle in page-training, will I? I need to get use to riding stride"

"Just remember I that I warned you if mom and dad get mad."

"Faster sissy!"

"Ok Sue."

"Be careful she's only 2"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to my little sister"

Just then, the guards they thought they had ditched caught up "Princess Gabriella, Prince Anthony, you two are in big trouble when we tell King Jonathan you ran off…again"

"I don't think so" Gaby said "I think _you_ are in big trouble. _You_ keep loosing us"

"Big trouble" Susan said, mimicking her big sister

"You took your baby sister! Gabriella, Anthony, both of you are in even more trouble now. Wait until your mother hears about this"

"Why am I in trouble?" Anthony asked "Gaby is the one who took her"

"Did you stop her?"

"When _you_ can stop Gaby from doing something, then we can talk" Anthony said

"Susan, say 'Tony did it'" Gabriella whispered so none of the guards heard her

"Tony did it" Susan said, giggling

"There you have it" Gaby said "She wouldn't lie…look at her cute little face

"Cute face" Susan said "Gaby stop touching cute face"

"Was I hurting you?" Gaby asked

"Uh-huh" Susan said "Gaby hurt cute face"

"I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Uh-huh"

"Your highness give Susan to me I'm taking her back and when you get home you better go straight to you're parents room."

"What if I don't?" Gaby asked

"Gabriella, you don't have a choice"

"Aww…come on Douglass"

"No. In fact, I'm escorting you to your parents"

"How you taking Susan then?" Gaby challenged

"You'll see" Douglass said

(Back at the palace)

"Gabriella, go to your room!" Alanna said, taking Susan from Douglass

"What about Anthony"

"You were the one who took Susan"

"Are you sure?" Gaby said

"Yes"

"Susan, who did it"

"Tony did it" Susan said

"You trained your sister to say that" Alanna said

"Did not" Gaby said

"Susan, who really did it…I'll give you a cookie"

"COOKIE!"

"Who did it for a cookie?"

"Gaby"

Just then, Jon walked in "Gabriella, what was this about you snuck away from the guards and what else?"

"She took Susan with her"

"Gabriella, go to your room!" Jon said

"But it wasn't me…Susan, who did it?"

"Tony did it"

"Watch this" Alanna said, opening a small jar on a table and pulling out a cookie

"COOKIE!"

"Susan, who took you?" Alanna asked

"Gaby…cookie"

Jon looked at Gaby "You trained her to blame Anthony"

"Did not" Gaby said

Jon got an idea "Susan, who did it?"

"Tony did it"

Jon took the cookie from Alanna "Who did it?"

"Gaby! Cookie please"

"Who did it" Jon said as he hid the cookie

"Tony"

Jon pulled out the cookie again "Who did it?"

"Gaby…GIVE COOKIE!"

"Who told you to blame Tony?" Jon said, still holding the cookie

"COOKIE!"

"Tell us who told you to blame Tony, and you get the cookie"

"Gaby. COOKIE, COOKIE, COOKIE!"

Jon gave Susan the cookie

"You owe me four more cookies" she informed him, and walked away, carefully clutching the one little cookie for dear life

Gaby crossed her arms "You tricked her!"

"So did you now go to your room."

"Fine…. I HATE YOU!"

* * *

Ok now by order of Princess Gabriella review or there shall be no more story!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so... first we would like to thank Orohippus and SOPROL for reviewing(these are the people who reviewed by 11:26 pacific time on Monday the 7th of July) we would also like to thank MaidenOfTheLake for adding us as a favorite story. Now heres chapter two

* * *

Chapter Two

Two weeks later.

"Tony aren't you excited? Page training starts tomorrow!"

"Well…yeah, I guess"

"What's to guess? Eight years from now, we'll be fighting bandits, and we'll have swords, and shields, and horsies."

"Horsies? Did I just hear my future squire say horsies?"

"Hi Geoffrey, and yes you did"

"And may I point out you're a princess I'm a prince… no bandit fighting for heirs."

"Fine but we'll have all the rest of the stuff."

"Yeah but being a mage would have been cool."

"Fine, you stay here and think about it, I'm going to talk to our future training master"

"Remember what Dad and Mommy said…if you give Duke Gareth another heart-attack, you can't train"

"I know I know."

Gaby walked into Duke Gareth's office "Hi Duke Gareth"

"Hello Princess Gabriella"

"Will you just call me Gaby I hate being a princess it means I can't fight bandits."

"What?" Garreth asked

"Anthony said that I can't fight bandits because I am a princess"

"That's right, but if we were to go to war, you and Anthony would be leading the knights, with your father and they would have to follow your orders"

"That's if dad would let me he treats me like a baby…. Like Sarah"

"That's because you are one of his daughters. He doesn't want you to grow up"

"Agh…. Scuse me I'm gonna go "fall""

"You will set a new record for how quickly a new page gets work detail, your highness"

"Yay!"

Two hours later

"Gabriella Aria of Conte!"

"I know, I know go to my room."

"And don't leave it until I come and have several words with you…Jonathan, put that wine bottle down!"

"But…I was only going to have a little bit! I now have to deal with the parents of the boy Gaby beat up…did it have to be a conservative's son?"

"Yes…and I didn't beat him up"

Jon had his hands on his hips "Servants had to carry him away with how badly you beat him up"

"I didn't beat him up…I thrashed him!"

"That's mommy's little girl!" Alanna said

"Alanna!"

"I mean, that was very wrong dear, very wrong indeed" Alanna said "Jon, go ahead and talk to Lady Gwendolyn and Lord Winford…I'll meet you in the infirmary. I want to talk to Gaby about how…wrong and completely inappropriate for a royal her behavior was and make sure she realized just how…disappointed and ashamed I am to have to call her my daughter"

Jon gave her a look that clearly told Alanna he didn't believe a word she was saying "Fine, you do that, and when I come back, I'll give Gabriella a real lecture. Believe it or not Alanna, her behavior was wrong"

"I'm hurt you don't trust me"

"We all know how much you hate Lady Gwendolyn" Jonathan said "And I don't think anyone in the palace has forgotten when you slapped and then cursed out Lord Winford"

"He deserved it" Alanna said "He was talking about how ladies had no place as a warrior"

"He said what!" Gaby said "Excuse me, Lord Winford is about to join his son"

"Gabriella Aria of Conte! Don't make me tell your grandmother about how you are behaving. She likes Lady Gwendolyn"

"I don't see how anyone could like that cold-hearted sea creature" Alanna said

"Yeah! covered in seaweed" Gaby said

"Or fish" Alanna said

"Or seaweed and fish!" Gaby said, getting excited

"She smells like it too" Alanna said

"Alanna!" Jonathan scolded

"What? It's true" Alanna asked "With all that perfume she wears; she had a cloud the size of Carthak surrounding her. I nearly die from lack of oxygen when I am in the same room as her"

"Gabriella, go to your room. You and I will talk about your behavior later" Jon said before turning to Alanna "Then you and I, my dear, will talk about not encouraging Gaby's behavior"

"But-" Alanna and Gaby said at the same time

"Gaby, room. Alanna…stay in the palace"

Both his wife and step-daughter pouted and stuck their tongue out at him as he left.

Jonathan walked into the infirmary, where Duke Baird was healing the boy that Gaby had beaten up.

"Lord Winford, Lady Gwendolyn, I apologize for my step-daughter's behavior. She knows it is unacceptable, and I will personally see to it that she is punished and apologizes to your son"

"If I may say something, your majesty?" Lady Gwendolyn asked

"Lady Gwendolyn, you are a good friend of my mother, speak freely"

"Forgive me for saying so, sire, but if you hadn't allowed her highness to go into training with his highness, she would never had picked a fight with my precious William"

"You are not the first to say Gabriella going into training is a bad idea, however, before my father was…before he died, he had promised Gabriella she could train. It's something she really wanted, and if he was still ruler, he would still allow her to train"

Jonathan looked over at William "How are you feeling?"

"Duke Baird is doing a good job of healing me, your majesty" the boy said

"That is why he is Chief Healer" Jon said

"Your Majesty, I know your father promised Princess Gabriella but don't you think that what she did today proves that she is too immature to train?"

Jon fought to keep from loosing his temper He's married to mother's best friend…mother would strangle me if I lost it

"She inherited her mother's temper" Jon said

"And if you let her train you would be enforcing bad behavior rewarding her by giving her what she wants even though she behaved poorly."

Jon was saved from having to say anything,

"Gwen! What are you doing in here?"

Jon turned around to see his mother walk into the room

"We were just talking to his majesty about Princess Gabriella"

"What has my darling granddaughter done?"

Lady Gwendolyn gestured to William

"Are you sure it wasn't Anthony, I can't believe that Gabriella would do something like that."

"Anthony is a wimp… I mean his highness wouldn't do something like that your majesty." William said.

"Jonathan?" Lianne asked

"It was Gaby" Jon said "I was about to go talk to her"

"Don't worry about that, Jonathan" Lianne said "I want a few words with my precious granddaughter"

* * *

Oooooo Gaby's in trouble... anyway please review or you'll never find out what happens next.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so... first we would like to thank SOPROL for reviewing and now heres Chapter three.

* * *

Chapter Three

Alanna had been reading when there was a knock on her door. Curious, she opened it and found Lianne outside.

"Hello Lianne, what brings you by here?"

"I was wondering if Gabriella was available to talk" Lianne said "I just came from the infirmary"

"Of course, Gabriella! Grandma wants to see you!"

"Grandma!" Gaby ran out of the room and hugged Lianne.

"Hello Gabriella"

"Gabriella? But Grandma, you always call me Gaby"

"I found out about you beating up Lady Gwendolyn and Lord Winford's little William"

"I didn't beat him up" Gabriella said

Lianne's hands found their way to her hips "Gabriella Aria of Conte, do not lie to me"

"I'm not lying…I didn't beat him up" Gaby said "I trashed him!"

"That is hardly something to be proud of."

"It is when he calls girls weak! I was standing up for myself and all the girls in Tortall…no, all the girls in the world"

"That still does not excuse your behavior."

"But Grandma…"

"No buts about it" Lianne said "You, young lady are to go strait to your room, and you are going to stay there, because you are grounded"

"For how long!" Gaby asked

"I'll leave that up to Jonathan" Lianne said "Now go!"

"But training starts in a week!"

"I'll talk to Gareth. It may be that you will start training late, or you won't be allowed to train at all…if Gareth says that your grounding lasts to long that you couldn't possibly keep up, you'll either go to the convent or you will wait until next year and start training a year after Anthony"

"But Grandma!"

"The only 'but' I want to see is your butt going into your room. And if I hear that you leave that room without Jonathan's permission, your parents won't be able to stop me from sending you to the convent"

"But what if mommy calls me out of my room"

"I'll tell her everything I told you. Now go" Lianne said, pointing towards Gaby's room.

(Ten minutes later)

Gaby sat on her bed as she waited for Jon to come into her room. She looked up as there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" she said

Jon walked in "My mother told me what she said to you"

"I've never been yelled at by Grandma before…I didn't like it"

"Yeah…I never liked getting yelled at by my mother either…she's a good yeller isn't she?"

"Uh-huh"

"So what did she tell you?"

"She didn't tell you what she said?" Jon shook his head at his step-daughter.

"Well…" Gaby said "She told me that Lord Winford is blowing this whole thing way out of proportion, and I shouldn't be in any trouble at all after she yelled at me!"

"Nice try" Jon said "She told me you were grounded until I said otherwise"

"Oh…then why did you ask?"

"I wanted to see what lie you had worked up" Jon said "Now…training starts in a week…"

"Please don't make me miss training daddy! Please!"

"Let me finish Gabriella" Jon said "So you are grounded until the day of training"

"Really? Thank you dad!"

"I'm not done yet, Gaby" Jon said "You will also spend the first two weeks of your training doing whatever work Uncle Gareth can figure out for you…and if you complain even once, you will be pulled out of training and sent to the convent. By the way, you just broke a record."

"What record?"

"I don't think any page has ever gotten punishment duty before training started…but I'll find out and let you know. Gary might have beaten that record already"

"Ok" Gaby said

"So Gabriella, since you are grounded, you are not allowed out of this set of rooms unless it is to go to meals…that is it…are we clear"

"Yes"  


* * *

Ok so you know the drill this is where we beg you to review and this time we're not reviewing until we have atleast two reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so... first we would like to thank SOPROL for reviewing. You guys who are reading and not reviewing are lucky I felt bad keeping them waiting and now heres Chapter four.

* * *

Chapter Four

Half an hour later in Gareth's office

"Uncle I have to talk to you about Gaby."

"Ok ok I should have stopped her when she said she was going to fall but really have you ever tried to stop her when she really wants to do something?"

"No…well, yes you should, but I know you can't tell that girl to do anything, unless your name is Alanna, Lianne, or Coram, so I won't hold that against you…where was I going with this?"

"I have no idea" Gareth said

"Cousin, is there a reason you had to bring me here to talk about your step-daughter? I was busy"

"Cythera won't move while you're in here, Gary"

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do"

"Boys!"

The two "boys" stopped talking, and looked at Gareth

"Jonathan, was there a point to you coming in here?"

"Oh, right! My point! Uncle, what is the current record for a page getting punishment duty?"

"Why did you need me? Cythera is waiting"

"Your wife can wait!" Jon said "I need you because I believe you are the current record holder. So, Uncle, what is the record?"

"uh….Gareth?"

"um…I think it is a week into training" Gary said "No, wait, there was that one time with Ralon"

"Which time with Ralon? You, Jon, Raoul, and Alex spent most of your time in my office because of Ralon"

"The time right after Thom came to the palace."

"That was five days after training started I know I got in trouble before then"

"Oh right…what was that for?" Gareth asked

"I don't remember, but I remember that just about every page got punishment duty for it, because they were laughing about it. It had something to do with Naxen"

"Eureka! I got it… it was the time when on the way back from Naxen I spooked dads horse on purpose and we almost didn't find him."

"Oh right that was six days before training right?"

"Yep."

"Then Gaby just beat the record."

"What!" Gary said "She took my record! That record was how I made my name as a page! She can't take my record!"

"Gary you're a grown knight… who has won many battles why do you care about some stupid record?"

"Oh… right. Can I go back to my wife now… we were kinda busy."

"Yes go."

"SEE YA!" Gary ran out of the room, and then came back in "I am not to be disturbed for any reason"

"What if the palace catches fire, and it is either interrupt you and Cythera, or you both die?"

"Tell everyone at my funeral I died a happy man" Gary said, before running out again

"So uncle … Gaby has two weeks of punishment duty. And if you hear her complain let me know and she's out of training."

"You know Jon I usually get to decide who gets punishment duty."

"Uncle this is a royally ordered punishment duty."

"Alright then. I'll get started on finding work for her"

"That's all I ask…. Oh and if anyone picks on Gaby at all I want to know immediately! If not sooner."

"Jon…"

"What? Oh and if anyone tries to touch her I'll make sure they get found guilty of treason"

"Jonathan!"

"What!"

"I'm going to treat Gaby like any other page and I'll make sure that nobody does anything serious to Gaby but Jon I'm not going to worry about harmless flirting and stuff like that. She is not a baby if you want to treat someone like that go to Susan and Sarah."

"Uncle I …. How dare you speak to the King of Tortall like that."

"Jonathan don't make me tell your mother on you."

"Fine… But if my baby girl comes to me crying then I'm going to send Tony after them."

"Jon… think about what you just said do you know your daughter?"

"Yes"

"Then you know she would never cry, she would get even. You also know that she would never come to you, she'd go to Alanna. Also, Tony wouldn't do anything, because by the time he found out, we'd already be looking for the body. Now if you are finished wasting my time I have work to do."

Jon didn't say anything. Instead, he walked through the palace and stopped in front of a door, which he knocked on loudly.

"Numair! I know you're in there! I need to talk to you, it is a matter of royal security!"

"Wait…and I'm not spying on their highnesses…again. I barely lived through it the first time!"

"Gaby's gift only gave you third degree burns…Baird was able to heal you, and you were only in the infirmary for two months"

"Oh, yes, only third degree burns and only two months!"

"Numair-"

"Jon, the answer is no!"

"What if I told you I don't want you to spy on Gaby"

"I'd call you a liar"

"No, I really don't want you to spy on her" Jon said

"Right..."

"On my honor as a man and king, I do not want to spy on Gaby…I only want you to put a spell on her-"

"No!"

"Wait, let me finish"

"No! No! No!"

"I only-"

"Jonathan! What part of no do you not comprehend? I have a dictionary you can use"

"Fine… I save your life from Orzone… at the cost of diplomatic relations and let you stay at the palace and you can't do this one little thing"

"I think the third degree burns made us even…if not putting you in my debt.

"Jonathan? Numair? What are you two talking about?" Lianne said "The entire palace can hear you yelling"

"Nothing mother" Jonathan said "I was only asking Numair, whose life I saved to put a spell on Gaby so that if any boy tries something with her, they get scorched. I mean, is that too much to ask from the man who would be dead if it wasn't for me?"

"Jonathan, Gaby did give him third degree burns, and place him in the infirmary for two months" Lianne said

"My point exactly, your majesty" Numair said "Now, if you will excuse me, I have heard about some strange occurrences on the Gallan Border. I am going to check it out!"

"Wait… didn't we decide that I would send some knights to check that out?"

"No you agreed… now it is magical so unless you want to send Alanna out to check it out I'm going." With that he grabbed his bag and went to the stables… I'll get George to put spies on her instead."

"Jonathan Jason of Conte don't you dare or your grounded."

"Mom you can't ground me I'm the king."

"And I'm still your mother. Now no spying or putting spells on Gaby do I make my self clear?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good now go do something important."

Two weeks into training Numair returned bringing someone with him.

"Numy!"

"Highness how many times must I ask you not to call me Numy?"

"And how many times have I told you that the name's Gaby or Gabriella not highness?"

"NUmy! Numy!" Susan said then turned to Gaby "Cookie please."

"You trained her to do that."

"Yes and watch this Gaby who did it?"

"Tony."

"Who else?"

"Daddy."

"Who else"

"Sarah!"

"And who absolutely didn't do it?"

"Gaby!"

"Good girl here are two cookies!"

"Cookies" Susan said grabbing the cookies and running off.

"I love having a little sister! So who's that is she staying. How old is she?"

"This is Veralidaine Sarrasri, I don't know if she's staying and she's about your age."

Just then Jon walked around the corner. "Daddy can we keep Numair's friend please?"

"Three things… one She isn't a puppy, two where did your sister get the cookies and three don't you have a class to get to."

"I know, how should I know and yes. See you later Veralidaine!"

"Please call me Diane your highness."

"Then it's Gaby." Gaby called over her shoulder as she ran to history and law class.

* * *

Ok so you know the drill this is where we beg you to review and this time we're not updating until we have at least two reviews we mean it this time in fact if you can't think of what to write in a review tell us how much you want to know about Gaby and Anthony's training cause we're kinda stuck there and any suggestions would be appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciao, sorry it took so long to update but we've both been side tracked so all you readers should thank Syaokura Dragon for the reminder she gave us. So here it is Chapter five.

* * *

Chapter five: The First Two weeks of Training

The first day of training Gaby and Anthony moved into the pages rooms. That night right before dinner the pages were called together so that the first year pages could be assigned sponsors.

Gaby leaned over and whispered to Anthony "I can't believe Uncle Gareth is making us get sponsors… I could probably show these 'sponsors' a thing or two about the palace."

"Gaby all pages have sponsors."

"But we were born and raised in the palace! We're the prince and princess" Gaby whispered

"Uncle Gareth said we would be treated like any other page" Anthony whispered back

"Fine. But the first thing I am going to do once I get a sponsor, is tell them that I don't need any help finding my way around, and that he should just leave me alone all together"

"What ever you say Gabs"

"Alright who would like to be the princess's sponsor?" Duke Gareth asked. Immediately the most gorgeous boy Gaby had ever laid eyes on volunteered.

"Ah… Aaron very good. Now who would like to be Anthony's sponsor?"

Gaby stared at Aaron totally oblivious to the world.

"Your highness?" Aaron's voice broke through the spell

"Yes?"

"It's time for dinner."

"Oh… ok."

"So I imagine this is a purely ceremonial role I mean after all I can't see you needing a guide."

"Yeah but it would be nice to have someone to talk to if I have any questions about studies."

"Alright then." Aaron said and flashed Gaby a smile.

Anthony walked up to Gaby and whispered in her ear. "what happened to telling him to 'just leave me alone all together'?"

"Shut up Tony."

During supper, Gaby couldn't stop looking at Aaron with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Your highness?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You haven't eaten anything all night"

"Oh" Gaby said "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...my mother is really very sentimental, and she wanted to have a 'final dinner before training' dinner thing tonight, so I am just very full"

"What mother are you talking about?" Anthony asked, his mouth full of food, "Because the mother I know, the one who is queen, isn't sentimental at-OW!"

Anthony's sponsor, a page named James, looked at Anthony "Are you ok, your highness?"

Gaby glared at Anthony. Daring him to tell on her. He didn't take it up

"Uh, yeah. I just...I hit my leg against the table leg"

After supper Gaby received a summons to her uncle's office.

"Alright Gabriella according to your father you're supposed to have punishment duty for the first two weeks. But I don't really like the way your father put that and I know you're mom will back me up so I'm not giving you punishment duty."

"Sweet!"

"However, you have to help all the pages who need it with arithmetic."

"Deal."

"Alright then dismissed."

"Good night sir." Gaby said and skipped out of the office

Three days after the first night, Gaby was called out of her riding class. When she arrived, Jon was in Duke Gareth's office with her.

"Hi dad" Gaby said "You summoned me, Uncle Gareth?"

"Yeah. You're dad found out about the whole no punishment thing and well...he isn't what one would call pleased"

"Dad, it's ok. Just because Uncle Gareth is cooler than you, you don't need to be jealous. I still love you"

"I'm not angry because I'm jealous I'm angry because the two of you went behind my back and undermined my authority."

"but dad the thing is Uncle Gareth did punish me in a way. I have to help all the dumb asses pass math."

"One, watch the language. Two, you _know_ that was not the kind of punishment I had in mind. Now, Uncle Gareth, either you give her actual punishment work, or I will.

"Alright, Jon. I am an excellent warrior, which means I know when to retreat. Gaby, you are going to finish up the first two weeks of training by helping in the stables"

"Yes sir" Gaby said, and bowed

"That starts tonight, Uncle." Jon said "She will also do another week, to make up for the two days she missed out on."

"Another week!"

Jon raised his eyebrows at Gaby "Was that a complaint? I warned you about complaints during your punishment"

"No, dad, it wasn't a complaint" Gaby said

"Good. Now, Gaby, you will serve the punishment duty, and uncle...if you don't want me to get my mother involved, you will follow all future orders"

"Yes, Jon" Gareth said

"Yes daddy" Gaby said

At the end of the three weeks Gareth called Gaby back into his office. "How would you like to pull a prank on your father?"

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

ok so if you want to know the prank then review.... and if you have anything you would like to see let us know.


	6. Chapter 6

Hehehe, sooo about updating... what had happened was.... We got really busy. since the last time we posted we both have been swamped with the most evil vile invention of the world.... HOMEWORK! So any who here is a very short Chapter (more like a mini chapter)... hopefully we will have time to get a real chapter up soon. (oh by the way my co-author wanted to say we were trapped in Tortal) so with out any further ado.....  


* * *

Chapter Six

Two weeks later Gaby and her friends were in her room.

"So this is what Uncle Duke Gareth wants us to do." Gaby outlined the entire plan to her friends.

"I can't believe Duke Gareth is behind this."

"Yeah and I'm sooo glad George is with us now all we have to do is get Lady Thayet in and everything is set."

"Wait what happens when we get caught."

"We'll blame it on Anthony."

"Hey!"

"Well Anthony you are the only one of us that hasn't gotten in trouble yet."

"Yeah and I don't plan on getting into trouble now… I'm not going to have any part of this and if you try to blame it I'll rat you all out! This is a stupid Idea and I don't want any part of it."

"It's just a harmless prank. And any way the only one who could possibly actually get hurt is me."

"I still don't like it."

"What ever. As I was saying if anything goes wrong it was Anthony's idea. Now is everyone ready."

"Yep"

"Alright move out… Oh and someone stay with Tony to make sure he doesn't tell."

Later

"Gabriella Aria of Conte!"

"Crap… which one of you ratted on me?" Gaby said hiding

"None of us did we swear."

"And I was with Tony the entire time so it couldn't have been him.

"Sister…" Susan said coming up behind Gaby, "Sister is you alright. Tony tolded me it was just a joke but I was still scareded that you were hurt so I tolded daddy."

"What? You told dad about my joke?"

"Uhuh I was worried about you sister… you looked hurted."

"Oh I'm fine Susan … hey did daddy think it was funny?"

"No I didn't"

Gaby slowly turned around to come face-to-face with a very angry Jonathan

"Daddy…hi" Gaby said nervously

"Just what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that no one would tell you" Gaby said "I was thinking that Susan wouldn't think I was hurt and come tell you"

"Well you thought wrong" Jonathan said "Go to your room, now! I'll be there in a minute to deal with you."

"Can't mom or grandma deal with me?"

"No" Jon said "You charm your way out of trouble with your mother and my mother. Now go"


End file.
